Chess is a Game for Three (UP FOR MAJOR REWRITE)
by Neramo
Summary: An ancient evil has been awakened. A man in charge of a legion as endless and stronger than the Grimm has come back fueled by one thing. Revenge. Rated T to be safe. may transfer to M if violence becomes extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter type:** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **interesting.**

 **This is my first story so please give me constructive criticism. Beta read by TheFallenEnemy. Check em out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own rights to either Monster Hunter or RWBY. Please support the official creators.**

A man in armor of the deepest gray was cross legged in an endless black emptiness, this emptiness is known as the Void. A place that is worse than hell to be sent to. But here he was, condemned by the man who gave the four maidens of the seasons their powers, lurking in this dark pit of nothingness called a void for eternity after he decimated the first maidens and the first silver eye bearer.

But no seal is perfect. Before this man was sealed, he altered the magic used to seal him away in this god-forsaken place.

He gave something perfect, an error.

He changed it so when the cycle of the maidens was altered,even the slightest bit, he would be free at the location of this anomaly. And so he has been waiting here for thousands of years sitting and planning his revenge. He knew that the old man would not be around when he came back. So he planned his vengeance against everything the old man cared about; Humans, Faunus people, The Maidens, and Salem. If anyone else were to be in his position, they would have gone insane or simply would have stopped thinking, but he was different, better, stronger than they will ever comprehend to be, all because he had his plans of hate and anger to fuel him with pure rage and fury to end all life...to end the world.

He had an army more stronger and more fiercer than Salem herself and those puny meat-bags,called Humans, will never be able to comprehend such a power. An force so unstoppable, that even the silver eye bearers were nothing more than pests against his pawns of destruction. What he had...is Monsters and Dragons. He in fact had attributes of his soldiers himself. His armor bears the face of a wolf with red eyes while he himself bears a dragon tail and wings.

But enough about his appearance. The time of his freedom is soon.

"No... please" the Fall Maiden feebly crawling away pleads. 'Pathetic' her current pursuer is thinking. This woman is none other than Cinder Fall. She begins extending her hand to the Maiden's face as a black parasitic Grimm exits her glove and attaches to the Maiden's face. An orange energy begins leaving the Maiden on the ground and begins entering Cinder.

A man with scruffy black hair and stubble runs at her half way through the transfer and begins fighting Cinder and her mlackeys. Eventually they begin running off.

The man then wordlessly picked up the unconscious and severely injured Maiden. He then hears a faint hum and turns behind him to see a ethereal grey line in the air a few meters away. He then puts the Maiden down and draws his black and red sword as it begins widening. He braces for combat as a grey armored hand at least the size of his If not bigger. The rest of the armored being exits the portal with his other hand over his eyes. After allowing his eyes to adjust he looks around and his eyes widen beneath his armor.

"I-I'm back. After all these years I'm back. Yes. YES. YEESSS!" He begins laughing like a maniac. He turns to the man in black and stops laughing. The man in black breaks the silence. "Who are you." The man in grey ponders this. "I said state your name!" The man in black states agitated. The man in grey looks at him as he stops pondering. "Who are you to think you can order me around! If you must know I am the grey scourge, ARKVELNON BLACKWOOD!" He exclaims. 'This guy's a loon, ain't never heard of a grey scourge. Ah well he's probably with Salem and those three I Just chased off.' The man in black then lashes out with his sword while saying. "Sorry pal but you've seen too much. I gotta kill ya now." The man in grey who we will call Ark now, lazily jumped over the man in black's sword, who is known as Qrow and brandished his own great sword that had two holes in it one above other that made it look like it was two curved blades smacked together. "Very well, I will need to see if I'm rusty after all these years after all. Prepare yourself." Ark then took a one armed stance with the blade in front of him.

The two swordsmen charged each other and began furiously fighting. Although it looked close, Qrow was slowly getting more and more injuries. 'Gah this guy doesn't even look like he's trying!' This thought was accentuated by the bored look on Ark's face. 'With the way this guy was talking I would've thought he was at least half my level. But this is not even .0001 percent! I've had to hold back just not to destroy him in a nanosecond!' Ark was now feeling secure enough to begin taunting. "I'll let you run with the little girl if you want to!" He offered jokingly. "Gonna have to take you up on that pal!" Qrow really did need to retreat and tell Ozpin about this guy. Qrow broke the clash and ran to where the Maiden was left and began sprinting back to Vale. He turned up his intercom and yelled to Ozpin, "I NEED EVAC NOW!" Ozpin calm as ever ordered a bullhead to go and pick Qrow up.

A man in a giant tower sat in a room filled with clockwork. This man was spectacled and wearing green dress clothes. This man is Ozpin. "So please elaborate on what has happened." A few minutes after Qrow had returned the Fall Maiden had been taken to a medical bay at the bottom of the tower. Qrow then barged into the room. "I'll tell you what happened. I was off doing a mission and I heard Amber scream. I ran as fast as I could and saw 3 people standing around her with one standing over grabbing her face and some orange energy exiting and entering her attacker." Ozpin's eyes widen slightly but other than sipping his coffee no reaction is given. "Elaborate please Mr. Qrow." Qrow takes a deep breath to continue. "After I chased those three off I prepared to take Amber back here. Out of nowhere some grey line opens up in the sky and a guy comes out of it and starts laughing like a maniac!" He accentuates this with a waving of his hands. "Please describe what his appearance was." Ozpin asks passive as ever. "He had a grey motif going on. His armor had a wolf's face and he had a dragon's wings and tail." At this Ozpin demands "did he give you his name!" 'Geez must be an important guy if Ozpin's losing his cool.' Qrow thought to himself. "He introduced himself as the Grey Scourge Arkvelnon Blackwood." Ozpin promptly loses the calmness he is known for. "No no no no no NO! How could she be so stupid! He was never supposed to come back!" Ozpin begins yelling bloody murder.

Qrow is genuinely scared now as if Ozpin is willing to lose to his cool about you your extremely important. "What are you talking about Oz!" Qrow yells at the green wearing man. Ozpin then takes several extremely deep breaths and turns around to the elevator. "If you want to know follow me." Qrow took that offer and entered the elevator as it went to the ground floor.

"There's nothing on the bottom floor Oz." Qrow was wondering why they were heading to the entrance. "I'm thinking Glynda and Ironwood need to know this too." Ozpin now calm again expresses to Qrow. "Stay here while I get them, Ironwood happened to be visiting today." Ozpin says as he walks off.

Around thirty minutes later Ozpin returned with Glynda and Ironwood following him. "Come on everyone in the elevator." Ozpin ushers them in as he sets the elevator for the vault floor. "What is so important that we needed to stop what we were doing just to head to a floor we all know about." Ironwood inquires. "A thousand year old threat even stronger than the Grimm has reawakened thanks to one of Her lackeys." Ozpin states quietly.

After arriving to the vault Ozpin navigates the clutter until he finds a journal around the size of his head and places it on the table rubbing off the dust. All three visitors widen their eyes to the size of plates. "T-The Wizards journal! Just how did you get this Ozpin!" Glynda exclaims astonished. Ozpin however ignores her while looking for a certain page. He reaches a page labeled the Grey Scourge and backs up gesturing for them to read it. Glynda begins reading it out loud. "This is written as a warning for everyone in the future. I have had to sacrifice most of my power to seal away something stronger than all four of the original Maidens and hopefully what will be the first of many silver eye bearers. His name was Arkvelnon Blackwood, the Grey Scourge. After I learned of his presence and his deeds of killing the Maidens and The silver eye bearer, I set off to slay him. I need not go far as he was slaughtering a rather large village with an army of beasts as endless and fiercer than the Grimm. We clashed and after a week of straight battling I finally managed to seal him away at the cost of most of my powers and my immortality. But before I sealed him away he altered the seal in a way I do not know. I Just know when he comes back, unless the Grimm and humanity ally we will all die. Even then survival is not assured.

Signed, Johnathan Season."

After everyone had read it through they all sat in silence. Ironwood then finally spoke up, "I say we go to immediate war with this man and smite him with the might of Atlas!" Ozpin begins rubbing his temples, "Ironwood did you not read the journal! Unless you want a dead country on your hands I recommend we think rationally about this!" Glynda then spoke up herself, "Will we tell the public? And if so how?" Qrow spoke up with his own answer, "Well we should definitely tell the public and not wait for a new army to show up at their door. But how is something we have to have Ozpin decide."

They all look to Ozpin as he is sitting and thinking "We can't reveal his connection to the Maidens or the silver eye bearers or we will have to tell them that too. Qrow make sure Raven does not search out Arkvelnon as if she finds him she will die. None of us are able to best him in single man combat, but we can do something we do best to stand a change against this threat...defend. Ironwood get your army ready to defend the kingdoms, you control the most advance army out of the four kingdoms so we can't afford to lose them. Glynda help me formulate a speech that will be broadcast throughout the four kingdoms." He plans what can be humanity's...or better yet the world's last hope of survival before setting off to their assigned duties. A duty that started this group in the first place, to defend humanity from the creatures of darkness, and now this old villain that threatens the world's very existence. This plan may not be perfect, but it's all they have.

A war is coming, a war of survival, and there is only room for one victor

Chapter one End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter type:** **⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏ Surprising.  
Hey guys it's your pal Nerry with another chapter. The criteria for OC submission will be up tonight so make sure to go there and PM me with your submissions. Also I have a poll up so go vote on that! ENJOY YO STORY!  
I do not own rights to either RWBY or Monster hunter.**

A man in silver clothing and armor along with silver hair looks to a woman wearing a red dress with orange eyes and black hair, "Do you see that! The hell's that line doing there?" He said while they look at a strange line in the middle of the sky. A woman with mint green hair and revealing outfit, standing next to them, spoke up, "I'm not making it," The black haired woman finally spoke, "Let's see what it is then," She spoke calmly. They didn't have to wait long as three spot two armored gray hands gripped the sides of the, now confirmed, portal and forcefully widened it so whatever was on the other side could step through. An armored gray leg steps through, followed by an identical left leg, until the body pushes through. The face of the presumable man is covered by a wolf themed mask made of the same unidentifiable metal adorns his face. It is noticeable that he has dragon wings and a tail though. The green haired girl just looks questionably at the man, "All that buildup and it's just a Faunus?" The silver haired man asked. The black haired woman raises her hand as she wants to hear what the man is saying. The man is inaudible until he starts laughing maliciously. The man who just beat these three companions down, then engaged the new man, in combat. The man jumped over Qrow's blade and while Qrow did not see it, a black rectangular prism is brandished behind the man's back as it morphed into a great sword that looks like it was two curves blades smacked together. The two men engaged in combat. While it may look the two are evenly matched, Qrow is slowly taking more and more grievous injuries. The man in grey said something and made Qrow, free himself from their clash, run over to a girl lying behind him, a few feet away from their fight, and run away in the direction of Vale. The gray wearing man then reverts the blade back to its rectangular form and placed it in his left pocket along with keeping his hand there. He unfurls his wings and flies away toward what seems to be the direction of Menagerie.

The three companions now walk through the forest while conversing over the past events with Qrow and the man in grey. Well the two in the back are, the one with black hair is mainly silent, "So Emerald who do you think that guy was? I mean he decimated the guy who beat us," The green haired girl now identified as Emerald spoke back, "What I think is that he's a threat. We should get rid of him as soon as we can...that is if you can." An unknown voice speaks from seemingly everywhere in a deep male voice. The three companions all get ready to fight, the black haired woman summoning a glass mask and sword, the silver haired boy gets in a fighting stance, and the green haired girl gets out two revolvers, "Show yourself!" The black haired woman demanded, "Aw but why would I do that when I could sneak up on you?" The voice replied condescendingly. The silver haired boy scoffs, "As if that'll help you!" He calls out. The voice then centers itself in their blind spot, "You're right," They all look up at a tree and see the grey man from earlier looking down at them, "What? You thought I didn't notice you?" The black haired one smirks, "Looks like you're more observant than you look," The grey man looks directly at her and notices the color of her eyes and how they glow, "Ooh a Maiden! This might be worth ten percent of my power!" Her smirk grows wider thinking he is just some proud fool. 'That's right underestimate me' Ark thinks to himself, noticing the silent one's smirk. The grey man then a stands on the branch, "If I'm going to kill you, you should at least know the name of your killer. You may call me ARKVELNON BLACKWOOOD!" The grey wearing man now known as Ark proclaims to the world. Emerald however is casting an illusion to get behind him. However when she gets ready to shoot him at point blank range he looks directly at her with face not of fear, as she expected, but in excitement. This caused but a second of hesitation which was utilized in full with a thunderous kick to the right of her head sending so far away, from him, she ends up back in the rather large clearing, from around twenty yards, earlier. The black haired woman, known as Cinder, fired several fireballs at Ark all hitting directly. She feels slightly disappointed at his apparent weakness, "Hmff All bark and no bite as always, is that all you got Ms. MAIDEN? Compared to your first predecessor that's frostbite cold!" She turns around in surprise to see a fist driving towards her face sending her flying back slightly farther than Emerald. The silver haired boy, known as Mercury, attempts to kick the man only to have his leg caught and himself get hurled towards his companions, "Come on I was expecting an actual warm up!" The man condescendingly calls out to them. When they look back to him he moves, faster than they can see, appearing behind Emerald bearing a new weapon, a naginata wreathed in fire. He swung out with a chop that would have killed Emerald by decapitation if she was actually there. All three people disappear from his sight. Ark looks in the direction they went and opts if he should follow or not, 'I got better things to do than kill some Maiden and her lackeys,' he then sighs, 'they don't make'em like they used to.'

Cinder is seen kneeling before a woman wearing a black cloak eyes with black sclera, grey skin, and shining red eyes, "Anything of note?" The grey skinned woman asks the one kneeling before her, "There is one thing. A man wearing grey armor came out of a strange grey portal and beat the hunter down then did the same to us Lady Salem," The woman now identified as Salem calmly replied, "Did he give you his name?" Cinder thought about this for a second, "He said his name was Arkvelnon Blackwood," Salem immediately turned around and grabbed Cinder by the scruff of the neck and yelled in her face, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Cinder scared for her life replied hastily, "I'm sure we can get rid of h-" Salem cut her off, "NO. THIS MAN IS TO STRONG FOR A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" Cinder clearly had confusion in her face mixed with fear. Salem's eyes glowed red and Cinder felt memories not her own flood her. The very same man that she and her underlings fought destroying cities, villages, until the memories slowed down to a scene of the man standing over Salem with his greatsword raised about to bring it down until an old man tackles him. The memories stop there, "NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU FREED THE MAN THAT MADE THE HERMIT GIVE UP IMMORTALITY!" Cinder now realizes that he was telling the truth when he said that Maidens were only worth ten percent of his power along with her being nothing compared to the first Maiden. Salem began to recompose herself, "Get to the council room. I'm calling the others in, this is something all of them need to be aware of," Cinder left immediately not wanting to incur her wrath.

Later in a room with a large table prominent in it, 5 people can be seen. Two are Salem and Cinder but the rest are new. One is a tanned white man with hazel eyes who is named Hazel. The next is a blonde scorpion Faunus with yellow eyes named Tyrian. The next is a British looking man with a large mustache named Dr. Watt. They are all situated around a table with Salem at its head. The lights of the large purple room dim and a hologram appears. The hologram shows the man in grey, from earlier, and Salem can be seen seething at the sight of him, "This man, if you see him, is not to be engaged at any cost! He is much too powerful for even you four," seemed interested, "Why has he only suddenly been brought to our attention? Did he only suddenly get this strong?" Salem looked to Cinder, "No I'm afraid that he was originally sealed away by the wizard after he started attacking both sides, after I destroyed his village. He only recently got free for reasons I do not know yet. It happened after Cinder stole the Maiden's powers," Dr. Watt gave a chuckle, "Do you think the two are correlated? I mean if he could merely break out he would've done so long ago. Perhaps little Cinder has failed us once more," Salem gave this some thought, "Perhaps but it is not befitting to jump to conclusions. We have two more pieces of information on him though," A grey rectangular prism is shown where the man in grey armor once was. Tyrian scoffs, "What is a little thing like that gonna do to us?" The cube then morphs into many different weapons going fast enough to where those watching cannot count how many. Those watching went wide eyed, "His weapon is a relic of his village along with his armor. The armor is said to be impossible to pierce and his weapon is known for infinite possibilities. I did not know of their existence until he used them," The hologram turned off, and Salem began speaking, "And for the final piece of information, he leads an army as endless and as pained as I am to admit it stronger than mine," Hazel spoke up finally, "If he has all of these things how can we hope to win?" Salem spoke, "We will find his weakness and exploit it. Dismissed!" All four humans left going presumably to do what they were doing before they were called to the room.

A war is coming, and only one side will come out alive. Hope, Hate, and Vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter type: ʕ◉ᗝ◉ʔ informative.**

 **Hey guys it's your old pal Nerry here with a new chapter for you guys! And guest (you know who you are) Kudos on guessing the armor type! Remember guys there's some really important info on my profile so check out my profile. ENJOY YO STORY!**

Ark watched the three people run off until they were out of his sight. 'Pathetic humans. Willing to take another's life but in a fair duel they beg for mercy.' He thought with utter disdain. He unfurled his wings and set off for Menagerie.

Flying for a few hours he arrived at a rather large temple, which had many glyphs and runes marking its walls. He walked through it until he arrived to a rather sinister door, which he promptly forced open. For the first time since his return he truly smiled, as for what he saw was the place of his only happy memories. The monster village. After jumping down a hole or two he arrived at the village gate, he called to the gate keeper. "Keeper! Open the gate!" A large dragon with a sharp looking face colored red with black markings looked over the large metal gate and as it saw Ark it's eyes widened and it ducked back into the village.

Soon the gate opened and behind it was a man with features matching the dragon that was just there. The dragon man bowed and looked up saying, "Sir I apologize for not opening the door sooner." Ark nodded at him and spoke with no hatred or contempt in his voice, "It's well alright Rathalos. Please do show me what has happened in the years I have been gone." Rathalos got up immediately and began speaking, "Needless to say none of us have died. After all we live forever and if we are killed we simply reappear here."

Ark nodded in recognition as they reached the village. There were a few children with draconic traits playing with a ball and running around. Ark smiled at them and continued walking. Ark then frowned at the state the village was in, "What happened here? Compared to when I was here the village is in shambles!" Rathalos looked guilty but explained anyway. "After the wizard sealed you away we had to go into hiding. A few Faunus village attack survivors have come to us which we gladly accepted in. There have also been a few villages that have helped us out while we were in hiding, but times were tough."

Ark slightly loosened up. If those villages had protected his people he would protect them in turn. Even if he swore to kill them as revenge to that wizard, he will set aside his grudge for those and his people. "Where is the castle?" Rathalos looked at Ark and then turned down a different street. "The castle is where you left it, but Dalamadur and Jaggi sure have missed you."

As they walked toward the castle they saw more and more people with draconic and Faunus traits with some humans scattered here and there. The one common thing is that they were all at peace with each other. No fighting, no stealing, nothing. They were simply happy with each other's company. 'Just like _them_ ' Ark thought to himself. As they got to the castle the guards were two big dragons with frog like bodies with large tusks popping from their mouths. They looked down at Ark and Rathalos and then stepped aside to let them through.

After walking through halls with many armored guards they arrived at the throne chamber. Rathalos suddenly motions for Ark to move ahead to a large grey throne. Ark walks forward and sits in the large throne with his head resting on his hand. Instead of yelling at Ark, Rathalos Bows to him. "Welcome back king." "Yes indeed, welcome back." Both men present looked to a doorway and saw two women. One had pitch black hair along with her bottom half being that of a snakes. She also was wearing only an armored skirt with a tank top. Next to her was a rather hyper looking purple haired girl with orange scaly flaps behind her ears. "Welcome back Arky!" The purple haired girl jumped on Ark and hugged him tightly.

While most would expect this revenge driven man to throw the girl off of him, he did quite the opposite. He threw off his helmet and began hugging her back while crying. He looked up at the snake woman and motioned for her to come forward and join the hug. She slithered forward and wrapped both people in her arms. They all looked to Rathalos who began refusing but eventually caved and joined in.

After a few minutes of this tender moment they broke the hug and began to all move towards the door of which the two females came from. When they entered the room they saw a large round table with fifty chairs around it. These chairs are for Ark and his inner circle. The snake woman known as Dalamadur then spoke up, "Ark now that you've returned we have a gift for you that all of us worked to create. Come with me and Jaggi and we will show you." The four began to walk through a large dark hallway. At the end was a large grey draconic scale with a swirl pattern embroidering it. Dalamadur and Jaggi walked forward and lifted it from the pedestal it adorned, and they displayed it to Ark. "Hold it to your chest, and bear your kingdom with you always." Ark grabbed the scale and lifted it to his chest, and as he did it went through his armor going deeper until it reached his skin and merged with his skin with a brilliant flash. Ark felt knowledge of all his people's draconic forms flooding his mind, and above all, that he could now use them. "T-this power! It's more than I've ever felt before!" Ark was ecstatic. He now had the power to protect his people and gain revenge.

Just then a young man with features similar to Jaggi ran in panting. He spoke despite being out of breath, "King! One of the villages that supported us is being attacked by a bandit tribe!" Ark was now furious. One of the villages that supported his is now being ravaged by savages. He then had a wise idea. "Time for a test run then." He ran towards the balcony of his castle and yelled as loud as he could to grab his people's attention. After everyone below has looked to him he began his announcement as fast as possible. "People of Dracos! One of the villages that has supported you is under siege! All of those with power to fight come to arms and follow me!" His people gave roars of approval and many began running to the exit of the village while Ark spread his wings and flew above them speeding toward the exit.

When the people and their leader reached the outside they all transformed to their respective draconic forms while Ark became an Oroshi Kirin. Dashing toward the direction the messenger told him he saw a smoke pillar rising in the sky. He began to use this forms black lightning to accelerate towards the village.

A woman with long black hair and a white Grimm mask is seen slashing at people with a katana as they run away until someone grabs her shoulder and grabs her attention. "What is it!" She barks at the man. He looks extremely pale as he points in the direction opposite the people and when Raven turns around she sees a horde of flying dragons and dust clouds signifying things underground and at the head of this horde is a large black unicorn with black lightning surrounding it. Raven humphs and begins running toward the large unicorn. When the two of them were 20 feet from each other the unicorn suddenly let loose a blinding flash.

When Ravens vision returned instead of a Black unicorn she saw a man in grey armor with a pair of dragon wings and tail, along with the armor bearing the face of a wolf. "Hmph I guess you are those bandits leader. Very well give me a good fight will you?" Ark spoke to her condescendingly. Raven then remembered something.

" _Raven if you see a guy in Grey armor with a wolf face do NOT fight him! The dude fought the wizard and actually put up a fight! Unless you want to die along with the tribe you do not fight him!"_

Raven then decided to disregard her brothers warning. This man was a threat to the tribe and will be dealt with accordingly. She wordlessly got in a combat stance expecting Ark to do the same. Behind his back the prism he carries is transformed into his own katana which is blue, yellow, and pulsing with electricity. The two combatants churches each other with their weapons and began a furious clash.

Raven did an overhead swing which Ark countered with holding his sword over his head and thrusting his foot forward into her stomach. Skidding back Raven recovered and ran forward doing a sideways slash, while Ark held his sword diagonally deflecting her blade as he swung the sword around his head striking Raven solidly in her side as he overloaded his blade with electricity, causing Raven to scream in pain. While Raven was still stunned he sweeped her legs out from under her, and pressed his foot forcefully against her back keeping her pinned.

"Aw did the big bad dwagon hurt the wittle bitty birdie?" Ark spoke down to her, while she growled in anger and hate. Ark brought his other foot over her head and stomped down furiously. "THAT'S RIGHT! HATE ME! HATE ME! HAAAATTEEE MMEEEEEE!" Ark accentuated each of his cries with more stomps to her head. On the last stomp a sickening crack is heard. Ark stepped away and marveled in his handiwork. He sniffed the air and took a few steps back and took out his newly received scroll and snapped a picture captioning it with, 'The birds flight ends.'

He looked to the village and saw mangled carcases of the bandits and his people allowing the people of the village on their draconic backs. He smirked and became nacarcos and began running back to the village after roaring at his people for them to finish up and follow.

Arriving back at the monster village he set himself straight for the castle. When he arrived he looked to the nearest soldier, "You there. Go get the Fatalis siblings." The guard nodded and ran off to collect the three siblings. Ark maneuvered himself to his large throne and looked to the door waiting for the his guests

"What seems to be the issue sire?" The leader of the Fatalis siblings, Noire, speaks to Ark. "I simply lack the time to explain what will be happening in the next 3 months. I wish for you three to oversee our rebuilding." The three sisters nodded and left the room. Ark left for his balcony. When he got there he had an amazing view of his people and their home, "We will prepare. Then we shall strike the disgusting kingdoms and Grimm."

There is a war coming. And all sides have no intention on loss.


End file.
